


It's Just Snow

by NikAdair



Series: You're My Forever Loves [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, akaashi hates winter, bokuakakuroken, college students, snow day date, weather/rain/seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: “Ah, the Owls have finally made it,” Kuroo said, slipping his phone into his pocket. Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s hand and ran towards Kuroo, almost slipping on the snow. Kuroo caught him in time, and they stumbled a little until they caught their footing.Akaashi walked over to Kenma, who leaned against him. “Do you actually want to be out here?” Kenma muttered, looking up briefly at the two older boys before looking up at Akaashi.“Not really. But I couldn’t say no,” he said, watching the others push each other and almost fall several times.“If this isn’t love, I don’t know what is,” Kenma said, looking back down at his phone.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: You're My Forever Loves [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128
Collections: BokuAka Week 2020





	It's Just Snow

Akaashi, for all the sweaters he owned, hated the cold. Hated the snow. Hated anything remotely  _ winter _ . His body did not retain heat like others, something he’d learned while in high school. It would acclimate to the weather around him -- when it was overly hot, he’d feel like he was overheating, and when it was freezing, he’d feel like he couldn’t keep warm. So when he opened his curtains that morning to find it snowing, he cursed the weather.

Quite literally cursed the weather. “Fuck the snow,” he’d said, promptly closing his curtains and getting right back in bed. He was grateful that not only was it his day off, but also the first day of winter break. But to have it be the first snow of winter as well kind of ruined his whole day before it started.

His phone blipped several times and he grabbed it.

**Owl Boy** : GUYS LOOK OUTSIDE  
**Owl Boy** : IT’S SNOWING  
**Owl Boy** : GUYS IT’S SNOWING  
**NeKuroo** : Bo, relax. Kenma literally looks ready to murder you

Along with his text, Kuroo sent a picture of a glaring Kenma staring down at his phone, his hair sticking up every which way and what could really only be considered murder in his half lidded eyes.

**Cat-ma** : You’re lucky I love. Otherwise there’d be one less owl in the world

Akaashi laughed a little, deciding it might be good to intervene.

**Akaashi** : We all see the snow Bo, and I love that you’re excited about it. But it’s also too early for poor Kenma  
**Cat-ma** : Fuck you Kaashi  
**Owl Boy** : Sorry guys, I just really love snow  
**NeKuroo** : We know Bo  
**Owl Boy** : Do you guys think we can go out later and have a day in the snow??

He frowned a little, already feeling his body starting to freeze. He pulled his blanket tighter around himself.

**NeKuroo** : We’ll have to wait and see if it sticks, but I have no objections  
**Cat-ma** : Absofdjskaf  
**Akaashi** : Kenma? You good?

It was a few minutes before a response was given.

**Cat-ma** : He’s good, I stole his phone and hid in the bathroom  
**Cat-ma** : He would have objected otherwise, and he’s coming with, even if that means I have to drag him out  
**Owl Boy** : Kuroo, have I told you lately how much I love you? Cause I really do love you  
**NeKuroo** : Aww, Bo, I love you too  
**Akaashi** : Kuroo, give Kenma his phone back. And quit being gross  
**NeKuroo** : You’re just jealous because Bo and I’s love runs much deeper than his love for you  
**Akaashi** : I don’t think I need to worry about that  
**Owl Boy** : I’m sorry Kuroo, but I do love Kaashi more

Akaashi’s face grew warm and he hid it in his blanket. He still wasn’t used to Bokuto making comments like that. Even after months of dating. He was thankful he was alone.

**Cat-ma** : Guys, say goodbye to Kuroo. He won’t be around much longer  
**Akaashi** : Don’t hurt him Kenma  
**Cat-ma** : No promises  
**Akaashi** : I’ll buy you a whole apple pie  
**Cat-ma** : ...damn you Kaashi. Fine. But if he takes my phone again, I can’t promise he’ll still be alive  
**NeKuroo** : I’d say I’m hurt, but you already kicked me in the ankle, and that shit hurt  
**Owl Boy** : Don’t worry Kuroo, you’ll get your revenge later  
**Owl Boy** : We are hanging out later, right?

He sighed in resignation, already knowing that even if he said no, he’d be outvoted (if only by a technicality of Kuroo forcing Kenma to go out).

**Akaashi** : Yeah. If the snow sticks, we’ll hang out  
**Akaashi** : Well, we’d hang out regardless. But you know what I mean  
**Owl Boy** : Yay!! I can’t wait!!

-.-.-

Unfortunately, the snow did stick, and that meant that Akaashi would be out in it. He pulled his box of scarves and gloves from his closet, rifling through them, doing anything to kill time and hope that Bokuto changed his mind.

Bokuto did not change his mind.

There was a knock on his apartment door before it opened, heavy boots hitting the floor. “Kaashi, are you ready? The Cats are waiting for us downstairs!” he called, the door closing behind him.

“I’ll be out in a few! Please don’t track snow in here!” Akaashi responded, sighing. He grabbed a dark blue scarf with gold zig zags on it and a pair of black and white striped gloves from the box. He pulled on his warmest sweater and laced up some boots. He didn’t have anything waterproof yet (nor would he), so he hoped these would at least keep most of the melted snow off him. He grabbed his coat and walked down the hall.

Bokuto was there, his hair smushed into his hat, bits of grey peeking out from underneath. He had a gold scarf wrapped tightly around him, pulled away from his already flushed face. “Are you ready?” Bokuto asked excitedly, shifting from side to side. Akaashi nodded, slipping his coat on.

He pulled on his gloves, and tied his scarf around his neck, burying his face in it, and reached forward for Bokuto’s hand. They laced their fingers and walked out, Bokuto swinging their hands a little. “I really like that scarf on you Kaashi,” Bokuto said softly. Akaashi’s face heated up, and he sunk further into his scarf.

The Cats were waiting on the sidewalk, both preoccupied with their phones. Kuroo looked to be less bundled than the rest of them, opting for a lighter coat and no scarf but wearing maroon gloves. Kenma was almost as bundled as Akaashi, his hair hidden underneath a matching maroon hat to Kuroo’s gloves, and a black scarf wrapped around him. He had matching black gloves that were screen compatible.

“Ah, the Owls have finally made it,” Kuroo said, slipping his phone into his pocket. Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s hand and ran towards Kuroo, almost slipping on the snow. Kuroo caught him in time, and they stumbled a little until they caught their footing.

Akaashi walked over to Kenma, who leaned against him. “Do you actually want to be out here?” Kenma muttered, looking up briefly at the two older boys before looking up at Akaashi.

“Not really. But I couldn’t say no,” he said, watching the others push each other and almost fall several times.

“If this isn’t love, I don’t know what is,” Kenma said, looking back down at his phone. Akaashi laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Kenma leaned further into him, his face flushing a little. Akaashi just smiled.

They made the familiar walk to the park, since it was closest and gave Kuroo and Bokuto plenty of room to run around. Since it was snowing and cold, there really wasn’t anyone else there, and the snow was completely untouched save for a few animal tracks. Despite his hatred of winter, Akaashi had to admit that it really was beautiful looking.

The snow glinted in what little sunlight could make it through the clouds. Snowflakes swirled around them, fat and fluffy and white, falling in erratic patterns. The snow itself softened the sounds around them, and even though their footsteps made harsh crunching sounds, it was like they’d stepped into a softer version of their world.

They walked to where the soccer field was, and Bokuto and Kuroo took off for it as soon as it came into sight. Akaashi and Kenma let them, having already made a plan to let them exhaust themselves so they could go home later and huddle under a mountain of blankets with hot chocolate and popcorn and watch movies all night. Plus it was better for them if the two did exhaust themselves. They’d been so stressed with finals that they needed the sleep.

“Kaashi! Kenma! Come on!” Bokuto said, turning towards them before falling backwards with a laugh, pulling Kuroo down with him. Kuroo twisted and just barely avoided falling on top of Bokuto, but did manage to fall face first into the snow. Kenma snickered next to him.

They stepped in the older two’s footsteps, making their way to them. Said boys were busy making snow angels and sat up when they saw them. Akaashi watched them look at each other before turning to them with evil smiles.

“Guys, whatever you’re thinking, don’t do it,” Akaashi said. Kenma was already backing up, and he turned to run back to the path when he felt Bokuto launch himself forward and wrap his arms around his waist. “Bo! Let go!” Akaashi laughed, being lifted off the ground.

“Kuroo, I swear I will throw away all of your hair products!” Kenma yelled, laughing as well. They were carried firefighter style towards the middle of the field, both having accepted their fates. Bokuto and Kuroo set them on their feet only to pull them down with them to the snow. Akaashi’s landed on his back, half on top of Bokuto.

Kenma wasn’t as lucky. He’d managed to fall face first into the snow, and Kuroo sat there laughing. Kenma sat up, shaking the snow off of him and grabbed a handful, throwing it at Kuroo, who sputtered and shook his head. “Oh, it is so on,” he said, grabbing a handful and throwing it back. Kenma ducked and it hit Akaashi instead. Kuroo’s eyes went wide but he was trying to hold back his laughter.

Akaashi stood, dusting himself off, and looked at Kuroo. “It’s so on indeed.”

Bokuto and Kuroo scrambled to stand while Akaashi started throwing snowballs at them. Kenma joined him, his aim much better, hitting the other two in the face quite a few times before they got far enough back that they could regroup and start throwing their own. It was an all out snowball war, and there were several times where one of them would get hit in the face and end up on the ground laughing.

It didn’t end until they were all breathing heavy and their fingers were numb. They laid together in the snow, looking up at the darkening sky, watching snowflakes fall. “So, Kenma, aren’t you glad you came out today?” Kuroo asked, reaching over Akaashi to poke his cheek.

“I only came out for Akaashi,” Kenma said. Kuroo made a sound of fake hurt, and Akaashi and Bokuto laughed. Kenma grabbed onto Akaashi’s arm to prove the point, and Kuroo huffed, doing the same to Bokuto.

“Well, I only came out for Bokuto,” he said. Kenma shrugged and Kuroo sighed. Akaashi and Bokuto laughed again.

“I came out for all of us,” Bokuto said softly. Akaashi smiled, leaning up and over Kuroo to give Bokuto a soft kiss. Kuroo gagged a little underneath him, and he smiled, giving him a quick kiss on his way back to the ground.

“That was really cheesy Bo,” Akaashi said, closing his eyes. He could feel the snow soaking the back of his coat, and he was starting to shake a little.

Kenma noticed and sat up, pulling him up with them. “Let’s go home. I’m freezing.”

-.-.-

They went back to Bokuto’s apartment after a quick stop at everyone else's to grab a change of clothes. “We should maybe really think about getting an apartment together,” Kuroo said. “Having to make all these stops is so annoying.”

“We said we’d talk about it, just not tonight. I’m too tired to think straight,” Akaashi said. He saw the way Bokuto perked up at that, and he stowed that train of thought for later. He was really tired after being out all afternoon, and especially after being in the snow. The cold was draining, and all he wanted to do was wrap up around a cup of hot chocolate.

He and Kenma went to the living to set things up. Blankets were piled up around the front of the couch, and the coffee table was pushed out of the way so they could stretch out. They sat huddled together while going through Netflix, searching for something interesting to watch. They settled on Supernatural since they were all behind on it.

Kuroo and Bokuto returned a few minutes later with two large bowls of popcorn and four steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Drinks were passed out and everyone settled against the couch, blankets wrapped around them. Akaashi burrowed into Bokuto’s side, smiling when his arm wrapped around his waist. He had to admit that if being out in the snow meant ending their nights like this, he could grow to like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eight of BokuAka Week 2020!  
> Today's prompt was Weather/Rain/Seasons, and I used this as an excuse to project my hate of winter on Akaashi, since he also seems like a character that would hate winter. But also, this one was also just an excuse to write BokuAkaKuroKen having a snow day date, cause those a really nice to write.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
